NIKI'S RETURN
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Niki's been gone for along time and Astro feels really depressed. The dance is coming this Saturday Night and Astro didn't have a date yet. Read to find out what's gonna happened next.


**Astro Boy again bringing another description of this new story. When you see the last episode of the DVD box set I felt in love with a beautiful robot named Niki but she's been totally disassembled to shut the bomb off. She's gone for good. There's a dance this Saturday night at my School but I don't have a date for the dance. But something unexpected just waiting to happened. Don't miss this romantic, action packed story in...

* * *

NIKI'S RETURN **

Story and Written by Monkayfun2K5

Based on that suggestion by My Bro.

Disclaimer; Astro Boy and characters are TM's and (C) Osmau Tezuka/Tezuka Productions

This story is rated 6+ for action violence and some kissing scenes

At Astro's School, all the students were looking at the dance picture for the dance coming this Saturday Night. All the boys and the girls were happy that the dance is coming. Except for Astro. Because of the death from Niki's disassembled body to turn off the bomb before it explodes.

ALVIN: I'm gonna dance all night along, man. The ladies wanna see my dance technique.

CALVIN: The only technique you do is eating too much at the refreshment table.

ALVIN: WHY, YOU...!

TOMMY: Hey, Astro, are you exciting about the dance this Saturday Night?

ASTRO: No. Not exactly.

TOMMY:Huh? What do you mean ''notexactly?" Is the biggest opportunity to get a girl bot for you.

ASTRO: I already have a girl bot. But I can't tell you about it.

TOMMY: Why not?

ASTRO: It's a complicated emmotion, Tommy. I have to go home now. I'll see you later.

CALVIN: Hey, what's going with Astro?

TOMMY: He doesn't wanna talk about it. He's just stress out or something like that.

CALVIN: Poor Astro.

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Science, Dr. Potts is constructing a new advanced robot to destroy enemies in his own command and then Dr. Elephan is coming downstairs to see the new weapon which will help the Government to stop all enemies.

DR. ELEPHAN:Oh, Dr. Potts, what a unexpecting surprize to see you again. How are you doing?

DR. POTTS: Doing okay, Dr. Elephan. I was constructing a ultimate weapon to stop all enemies. Behold, Dr. Elephan. This is the R-6 Advancer. The most advanced robot ever created. It has missles, two lasers, infiltration scanner to find enemies quickly. And last but not least a self destruct bomb. What do you think?

DR. ELEPHAN: Very impressive, Dr. Potts. But what if that robot having problems and causing too much choas? It could be dangerous to control.

DR. POTTS: Don't be silly. My robot will never do that. Watch this demostration.

As Dr. Potts press the button from his controller, the R-6 Advancer is moving up from the platform and stops waiting for the target to came and it did. The robot sawthe target and it uses the weapons like the missiles and the lasers and blasting the target blownaway. The robot stops and Dr. Elephan was impressed.

DR. ELEPHAN: Very good, Dr. Potts. From the demostration of yours, your robot amuses me.

DR. POTTS: Thank you, Dr. Elephan.

DR. ELEPHAN: Let's talk about this robot over at my place. I got some coffee and cakes. The best in the city.

DR. POTTS: Sounds good.

As two of them left the demostration station, the R-6 Advancer has some glitches from his programming and it's control by itself. He's looking the files into his A.I. chip. He's not looking for humansinstead he's been searching for robots.

R-6: ROBOTS ARE PRIMARY TARGETS! MUST KILL ROBOTS!

NIKI'S RETURN 

**As he said about robots are evil he eventually destroys the glass windows and damaging the place around. A explosion blast off from the wall outside and R-6 flew away from the Ministry of Science. He's gone for awhile. Meanwhile back at Astro's Home outside, Astro is still depressed about the loss of his true girlfriend; Niki. Suddenly, Uran and Jump came to see him back at School.**

**URAN: YEAH! MY BROTHER IS BACK HOME FROM SCHOOL!**

**Jump barks happily while he ran along with Uran.**

**ASTRO: (depressing attitude) Hey, Uran. Jump.**

**URAN: Huh? Brother, didn't you have a good day or something? It happens some kids who've been depressed afterschool.**

**ASTRO: It's not that, Uran. It's about my sweetheart; Niki. I missed her ever since she's disassembled by Dr. Rindolf.**

**Astro looks back the time when Dr. Rindolf tore her apart from outside into inside. The bomb disarmed and Astro feels so sad. Then, his flashback disappeared.**

**ASTRO: It's hard to see someone you love dies. Maybe you will understand that someday.**

**URAN: Wait a minute, Astro. You have a visitor today. **

**ASTRO: A vistor? Who?**

**URAN: He's waiting for you at the living room already. Come on.**

**Suddenly...**

**ASTRO: KEVIN! **

KEVIN: Hey, Astro, is good to see you again. I've been waiting for you since I was talking to your folks.

**ASTRO'S DAD: He's really a nice young lad. When you'll get to know him.**

**ASTRO'S MOM: Yeah, he is. He's been helping me with the dishes from Uran's painted faces.**

**URAN: Mom.**

**ASTRO'S DAD: He's gonna stay here for the night. Isn't that wonderful? HA HA HA!**

**Later that night,Astro's still asleep but when there's some noises at the garage he's awake and stepping out of his bed walking out his room with his pajamas on. He opens the front door and walks very slowly towards to the garage's open door and taken a small peek of what someone's been doing inside the garage at this time of night. It's Kevin. He's been building something to help Astro's life grand.**

**ASTRO: What's going on? It's Kevin. What's he doing?**

**KEVIN: Geez. What a rush. It's almost finished. All I have to do is to get the Power Condester and she's good to go.**

**ASTRO: "She's good to go?" What does he mean by THAT?**

**Astro accidentially open the door and few paint cans flew at him and he said.**

**ASTRO: OW! MY HEAD!**

**KEVIN: ASTRO! **

ASTRO: Kevin, you better explain yourself about you're doing.

**KEVIN: Okay. You got me. Have a seat, kid. I'll tell you about who I am.**

**Kevin explains everything he do since he join the force. He was a Graduate Enginner and he's great forEnginnering for fixing robots and electronics. But he got flunkfrom his so he study the law firm for 3 years and he trains at the Metro City Police Department earning himself a badge and a gun. Now, he finishes his story.**

**KEVIN: That's who I am, Astro. I'm still a Undercover Detective but a good Enginner.**

**ASTRO: So what are you doing inside the garage at night?**

**KEVIN: To finish this.**

**He shown to Astro the body of Niki and Astro shocked from seeing her back. **

**ASTRO: Is that Niki?**

**KEVIN: Mm-hmm. I took the archives from Dr. Rindolf's. He's done with the model design two months ago. So I use it.**

**ASTRO: She's almost finished. Maybe there's something what you want. A Power Condester. Here.**

**KEVIN: Kid, what about your powers?**

**ASTRO: Don't worry. I got alot of those in my sock drawl. **

**KEVIN: Hmm. Let's do it.**

**Now, Kevin puts Astro's Power Condester insideof her body and then they're waiting for the results but nothing has happened. Astro hugs Kevin in sadness of his own heart. Suddenly, two eyes were open and moving her body a little bit and she's getting up. She turns her head around and saw everything within her own eyes. She stop and blinks twice and said.**

**NIKI: Astro.**

**ASTRO: NIKI! SHE'S BACK! WHOOPIE! YAHOO!**

**NIKI: Nice to see you for a long time. **

**ASTRO: Oh, Kevin, how can I ever thank you?**

**KEVIN: No need. Guess you have a date to the dance tomorrow night.**

**ASTRO: Guess I have.**

**Astro and Niki were smiling and kissing together and Kevin is smiling to see the two of them back together. Meanwhile in thew streets of Metro City, the rampage continues as the R-6 Advancer is blasting the robots in a second and the real people got frightened and ranaway from the robot.**

**R-6: ROBOTS ARE PRIMARY TARGETS! MUST KILL ROBOTS!**

**Then, the Police shows up and so isLieutanent Gumshoe, too.**

**CHEIF McCLAW: What in Metro's heart is that?**

**GUMSHOE: Probably a Mad Scientist's new robot. All right, Officers. When it gets here destroy it with everything you got. Ready? Set... NOW!**

**All the robot officers shooting everything they have to stop the R-6 Advancer. But their efforts were fultile. Then, the R-6 Advancer starts the missiles and the lasers at them.**

**CHEIF McCLAW: AHH! LOOK OUT!**

**GUMSHOE: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!**

**BOOM! All the officer robots were obselete but the two real officers were okay but got shocked.**

**CHEIF McCLAW: That robot is powerful to destroy half the city.**

**GUMSHOE: I noticed that. Where is Astro when we need him?**

**Meanwhile at School on Saturday Night, all the boy students have their dates to go to the dance. All of them were mumuring in conservations while they're talking during the dance music. Suddenly, the music stops and the students were stop talkingfor awhile until Astro along with Niki in a cutedress to dance floor slowly. The students hardly believe that Astro has finally a date for the dance. They were happy to see Astro's date for the first time and Uran and Kevin were dress properly for Astro's big night.Daddy Walrus cameto see the dance if everything's all right.**

**DADDY WALRUS: Hmm. Let's see if everything's all right at the dance. Whoa. What the heck is this? Astro's got a date? This I gotta see.**

**As he enter he saw Astro and Niki dancing. Daddy Walrus was really happy to see Astro really happy.**

**DADDY WALRUS: How cute. KEVIN! URAN! Thanks for coming to the dance tonight and you're looking good, Uran.**

**URAN: Ah, shucks. Is my Mom's new dress I rip awhile ago. But it looks very pretty on me.**

**DADDY WALRUS: So how did you get Astro's date to come?**

**KEVIN: Enginnering and reconstruction. Niki was obselete but I got her back alive again.**

**DADDY WALRUS: So I see.**

**URAN: Isn't it romantic? Seeing them both together makes wonder if I will ever have a boyfriend.**

**KEVIN: Wanna dance for making you happy, Uran?**

**URAN: Sure.**

**Now, all the students were dancing along with Astro/Niki and Kevin/Uran were dancing also. Everything's gonna be okay for Saturday Night when suddenly Dr. Elephan, Dr. Potts, Cheif McClaw and Lieutanent Gumshoe came as soon as they could. Because the R-6 Advancer is heading their way.**

**DR. ELEPHAN: DADDY WALRUS! **

DADDY WALRUS: DR. ELEPHAN! What brings you here on a Saturday Night Dance?

**DR. ELEPHAN:Daddy Walrus, something bad has happened. The R-6 Advancer is malfunctioning from his control. He's coming to here tonight to destroy all robots.**

**DADDY WALRUS: WHAT!**

**DR. POTTS: It's true. My design can conterviened any enemies to terrorize Metro City. Only to terrorists but now is Robots. I thought I would help people before they die.**

**GUMSHOE: We have to get everyone out of here, immediately. Before he'll come to...**

**Suddenly, the robot came and crash their party. All the students were very frightened and it was too late to get them out.**

**CHEIF McCLAW: Too late. It's already here.**

**R-6: ROBOTS ARE PRIMARY TARGETS! KILL ALL ROBOTS!**

**NIKI: What's going on, Astro? **

ASTRO: I don't know, Niki. But I got to reason with the Partycrasher. Stay here. (zoom) Hey, you! Stop this meaningless fighting. Robots aren't that evil only they made a choise. You choose evil.

The robot smack him down on the ground but he revived and starting to fight him back.

KEVIN: Uran, get everyone out of here right now. Me and Astro will take care of it.

URAN: But, Kevin...

KEVIN: GO!

URAN: Come on. This way. HURRY!

Uran tookeveryone out of the Gym and going downstairs away from School so now Astro, Kevin and Niki are the only onesleft to stop the madness once and for all. The robot keeps on charging at them and got smack and bumped at the same time while the robotis starting to activate the weaponsand blasting them both.

KEVIN: Man, he'sstrong.

ASTRO: He's invalnerable to our advantages. There mustbe a weakness to destroy that weapon. Hmm.

NIKI: Take a look over there. The wiring shown from behind of that weapon.

BOTH: Hmm.

Therobot still firing at them but Astroblasting the robot with laser finger and his boosters and Kevin shooting at the robot with his pistol and there's fire a little untilit targets Niki. Astro and Kevin saw the robot targeting Nikifor one single blow.

BOTH: NIKI!

Kevin moves faster and the laser blast through his leg and he got stun with toomuch shockness and he's knock out.

ASTRO: KEVIN! (zooms) Kevin, are you allright?

KEVIN: I'm okay. Just stop him.

ASTRO: RIGHT! NOHURTS MY FRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

He hold thewiring and zooms faster towards to window and shatters into peices while everyone watches as Astro beats up the robot weapon withhis fists and going through the robot's parts fast. The R-6 is activating the self destruct sequence.

R-6: Self destruct sequence has initiated. This modelwill blow in 10 seconds. 10..9...8...7...6...

ASTRO: TIME FOR YOU TO TAKE A FLIGHT!

Astro thrownthe R-6 Advancerto the sky and it'sabout to blow.

R-6: 3...2...1. BOOM!

ALL:YEAH!

DR. ELEPHAN: ASTRO HAS DONE IT AGAIN!

DADDY WALRUS: ALSO KEVIN, TOO!

ASTRO: Yes. But the real hero is my girlfriend. NIKI!

ALL: YEAH! YEA!

Later after the problem dissolved.

NIKI: That was unsual night for this dance, Astro.

ASTRO: Yeah. But the robot destroyed and everyone went back to School to dance again. But nothing unsual tonight, Niki.

URAN: (sighs)

FIREBALL: May I have this dance?

URAN: FIREBALL! How did..?

FIREBALL: I'll explain to you later but right now let's dance.

URAN: Sure.

DR. POTTS: That's it. From now on,I'll be makingadvanced weapons for Soliders. Not Robots.

DR. ELEPHAN: Good for you, Dr. Potts.That's the Dr. PottsI know.

SASHA: Hey, cutie, wanna be my date?

KEVIN: Sure.

Now, everyone were dancing along with Astro/Niki, Uran/Fireball and Kevin/Sasha. All threecoupleswere dancing to their feet and they're were kissing at each other and it was good Saturday Night Dance. Niki won't be destroyed. She'll be there for Astro for along time. They lived happilyever after.

* * *

That's what I loved happy endings in stories.(sniffs) I'm sorry. Robots don't cry. Very much. Anyway, thanks for reading this story. Review thisstoryand I'll be back for the next story. See you next time! Bye!

THE END!


End file.
